The present invention relates to a quilting machine with a stationary cloth-holder frame and sewing heads movable in orthogonal directions.
A known-type quilting machine is generally constituted by a cloth-holder frame mounted on a first truck which slides on a second truck in a linear manner. Said second truck slides, again in a linear manner but in a direction which is orthogonal to that of the first truck, on guides which rest on the floor.
The trucks are actuated so as to move below a fixed sewing head according to a path set by a template or another control system.
Another kind of quilting machine operates exactly in reverse, i.e. the sewing head moves along orthogonal axes on a stationary truck on which the cloth to be quilted is fixed.
The severe disadvantage peculiar to known quilting machines consists in the fact that they are all difficult and laborious to install, in particular as regards the installation of the guides on the floor, which requires exact levelling.
User access to the cloth-holder frame is furthermore extremely troublesome due to the guides which rest on the floor and hinder the users when they approach the cloth-holder frame to check the sewing operations, to engage a new cloth or when manual operations must be performed on the frame to adapt it to other sizes.